


Carry Me

by matchamaxi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamaxi/pseuds/matchamaxi
Summary: Even keyblade masters mess up from time to time. And Riku has never actually been carried before now.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Carry Me

"I can't believe this." 

Riku's voice was muffled by Sora's shirt, his face pressed into his boyfriend's shoulder as Sora lugged him around on his back. Sora didn't seem to mind, laughing as he heard Riku's grumbling.

"Oh, c'mon! It's not that bad, Riku!" Sora chirped, smile wider than usual as he walked. Riku didn't weigh all that much, in complete honesty. He was tall, but he was surprisingly light. Definitely way lighter than Donald or Goofy, and Sora had been accidentally crushed by them more times than he could count.

"No, its awful." Riku mumbled, peeking up from where he'd been hiding his face. A soft blush has settled across his cheeks as he felt the crippling embarrassment of being hauled piggy-back across the clearing towards Thebes, knowing full well that they had to cross the square to get to where Sora had parked their gummiship. 

"So you twisted your ankle, it happens! No biggie." Sora shrugged, pausing briefly to hike Riku back up his back. "Could you maybe hold on a little tighter? You keep slipping." Riku groaned, reluctantly tightening his grip on Sora's smaller frame. 

"Sora, do you know how embarrassing it is to be carried through Thebes?" Riku questioned, dropping his chin to rest against Sora's shoulder as Sora continued walking. 

"Yes, actually. Herc's carried me through here before, and also swung me around like a sack of potatoes." Sora laughed at the sound Riku made, a cross between startled and amused that came out more as a snort than anything else.

"Okay, but listen-"

"Riku, don't make me drop you!" Sora warned, loosening his grip on Riku's thighs ever so slightly. Riku tightened his arms around Sora's shoulders, locking his legs around Sora's middle at the threat.

"You wouldn't." Riku thought about it. He'd picked on Sora relentlessly as a kid, he'd caused a lot of trouble during their first adventure (even if it wasn't entirely his fault), and he had done more than his fair share of mischief at Sora's expense. "You would, nevermind."

"You twisted your ankle and you can't walk, and you always carried me around as a kid when I got hurt. Or even just when I whined for you to piggy-back me. So calm down and let me take care of you for once, okay?" Sora asked, voice soft and just sharp enough to pierce through to Riku's heart.

"Fine. But I expect compensation for the grief I'm gonna go through being carried through the square." Riku stated, sighing in defeat as he watched Sora cheer up almost immediately.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you! How about I let you pick where we go next time? That way if you fall off a rock and get hurt again, it's on your own conscience?" Sora offered, giggling as he felt the heat radiating off of Riku's face. Riku frowned and reached around to pinch Sora's nose, huffing as he listened to Sora's now nasally laugh fill the air. 

"Careful, shortstack. Or once I can walk, you'll need to start running." Riku warned, feeling Sora shake with laughter and wobble unsteadily. They hit the ground a few moments later, two bundles of flushed faces and giggles sprawled out on the grass just outside of Thebes. 

"You love me and you know it!" Sora grinned, shifting to sit up and look at Riku, slowly picking the leaves out of Riku's hair. With a small smile, Riku couldn't help but agree. 

"Yeah, yeah I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just wanted something cute of Riku being properly carried around by Sora for once


End file.
